Going On Forward
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Post ep to Hindsight, the ER staff deal with the aftermatch of the accident. I'm bad at summaries. Please read and review.


**GOING ON FORWARD**

**       Luka sat intently watching Kerry and the rest of the trauma team as they worked to stabilize ****Erin****.  After answering Gallant's question about what had happened, he'd just sat there, seemingly oblivious to everyone.   As soon as he saw the gurney being wheeled toward the elevator, he slumped forward in the chair, the color draining from his face.**

**       Gallant had positioned himself beside Luka, just in case the older man decided to follow the gurney.  Grabbing his shoulders, the medical student noticed Luka's sudden pallor.  "Somebody, get a basin!" h e yelled.**

**        Chen had hung back while the others hurried out with ****Erin****.   Picking up a basin, she hurried over to Luka just in time.   She supported his forehead while he vomited.  "Page Dr. Lewis."**

**        Returning to the trauma room, Susan saw Gallant and Chen hovering over Luka.  "What happened?" she asked, hurrying over to them**

**        "He suddenly got sick and then passed out," Gallant explained.  **

**      "He could have a concussion from his head injury.   Let's get him into a room and check him over," Susan instructed.   She placed a hand on Luka's forehead, feeling the cold sweat.  "Damn.  He's getting a little shocky."**

**      "Exam 2's open," Chen said.  **

**      "Okay.  Let's get him in there," Susan decided.  They managed to get Luka into bed and into a gown.  She grabbed a blank chart while Gallant and Chen began their examination.**

**      "Pulse is 106, BP 95 over 80," Chen announced.  She began checking Luka for any other injuries.  "Could be a seat belt bruise.  At least he was wearing one."**

**      "Pupils are round, equal and reactive," Gallant reported, shining a light into each of Luka's eyes.**

**       "Okay.  No sign of a serious head injury.   Draw blood for a CBC, chem. 7.  Start an IV D5W," Susan instructed, quickly writing down the orders on the chart.  She looked down at Luka.  "You should have left when you had the chance."**

**       He's going to need sutures.  I'll do that," Gallant volunteered.**

**      "Good.  Stay with him for awhile in case he wakes up and gets sick again.  I'm ordering 10 of Compazine for nausea," Susan replied.**

**      Leaving Romano upstairs with the promise to keep her informed Kerry finally headed back to the ER.  She wanted an explanation from Luka but at the same time knew he didn't look in any shape to answer too many questions.  Finding Susan at the admit desk, she asked, "Where's Kovac?"**

**      "He's in Exam 2, Kerry.  He was nauseated and passed out. He probably has a concussion so I want to keep him overnight for observation," Susan replied.**

**      "You order a head CT?" Kerry asked.**

**      "I haven't yet.  I ordered Compazine and wanted to give it a chance to work," Susan told her.**

**       Unit 37 had brought in a drunk in need of stitches.  Kerry quickly assigned Gallant and Chen to take care of the patient.  Turning to the paramedic, she said, "I want to talk to you about your last run here."  **

**      "Go ahead.  By the way, how are they doing?" the paramedic asked,**

**       "Harkins is in surgery and Dr. Kovac may have a concussion.  Do you know what happened?"**

**       "The doc was driving and apparently struck another car.   He didn't say much more."**

**       "Was anybody injured?" Kerry questioned.**

**       "A man and his son.  I think they were going to Mercy.  43 took them in," the paramedic replied.**

**       "Any word on their condition?" Kerry asked.**

**       "I think the doc said the man had a dislocated hip and the boy a fractured collarbone."**

**       "Okay.  Thanks for the information," Kerry told the paramedic.   She watched him leave and ten reached for the phone to call the lab.  "Add a BAL to the tests on Luka Kovac."**

**       As soon as Luka was returned from Radiology, Kerry went to Exam 2 to find out how the test went.  "Do you have the results yet?"**

**       "Yes.  The CT showed no sign of an obvious head injury."  She glanced down at Luka and then back at Kerry.  "Well, _you wanted him back here."  She shook her head.  _**

**        "Not like this. Susan.  I talked to 37.  The accident occurred because Luka hit _another car and sent two people to Mercy," Kerry replied.   "Where's Abby?"_**

**        "She's on the phone.  Probably talking to Carter," Susan replied.**

**"Tell her that I want to see both of you in the lounge.  Now!" Kerry ordered.**

**        Abby had finished her conversation and was hanging up the phone when Susan approached.  "What's going on?" she asked, noticing the doctor's grim expression.**

**        "Kerry wants to see us in the lounge.  I have a feeling that it concerns Luka," Susan answered.**

**        "Just that Luka was giving Harkins a ride and they got into an accident.  He was going to find out sooner or later anyway," Abby defended her actions.**

**       Kerry was already in the lounge when they entered.  "Shut the door," she ordered.**

**Susan complied, felling somewhat like a student who's just been sent to the Principal's office.  "What's this all about?" she asked.**

**       "You both have some explaining to do.  And I hope it's a good explanation," Kerry replied.  She held a lab report in her hand.**

**         Susan had an idea _whose report it was.  "So that's where it ended up.  Frank said it was back."_**

**       Abby, too, had figured out what Kerry was talking about.  "I told you that it probably wasn't a good idea for Luka to come in today.  I said that it looked like he was coming down with something," Abby pointed out.  "It was probably the flu.  You know how it's going around now."**

**"I believe that particular strain is known as the 'brown bottle' kind," Kerry said sarcastically.  She waved the lab report in front of them.  "I ordered a BAL—there was still trace amounts of alcohol in _his_ blood."**

**      "Kerry, Luka's _my patient!" Susan snapped.  She grabbed the lab report and quickly scanned it._**

**       "Well, you should of thought of doing that yourself," Kerry shot back.  "You _knew_ he **

**was**** drinking probably too much last night."**

**        I wasn't keeping track since he kept to himself.  But he wasn't supposed to work today.  He'd have slept it off and would've been all right in the morning," Susan replied**

**.         "He's just damned lucky he didn't kill both Harkins and himself," Kerry snapped.  She shook her head and stalked out of the lounge.**

**        Abby looked over at Susan.  "Luka told Rick the anti-nausea and pain meds could make him lightheaded.  I think that was happening to him."**

**       "Damn.  That's probably why he was having a lot of trouble with the intubation," Susan swore.    **

**        Luka groaned, blinking and closing his eyes against the bright lights. **

**        "Glad to see you're finally awake," Susan said, turning down the lights slightly.  She picked up his chart to note the time.   "Keep your eyes open."  She nodded in satisfaction when she saw him open them again. **

**        "What happened?" Luka asked, struggling to sit up.  He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness swept over him.**

**         "Easy, take it easy," Susan cautioned, easing him back in the bed.  "You got sick and then passed out.  How are you feeling?"**

**         "Like crap.  My head feels like it might explode."  He groaned and reached up to feel the bandage on his forehead.**

**        "You've got a concussion so I ordered you some Compazine.   Abby said you told Rick that the anti-nausea and pain meds might make him lightheaded.  Is that what was going on with you?" Susan quietly asked.**

**        "Yeah," Luka admitted.  "I was taking Compazine to keep from getting sick and getting through the shift." **

**       "I'll make a note to change it.  Do you feel sick right now?" she asked.**

**       "Not really."  He stared at Susan for a moment before finally asking, "How's ****Erin****?" **

**        "She's out of surgery but still in critical condition," Susan replied. **

**         "It's my fault.  I should _never_ have given her a ride."  He stared at the ceiling, the pain evident in his voice.  **

**        "Yes, it is."  She picked up a glass with a straw and handed it to him.  "Try and drink some water, Luka.  I ordered an IV because you were probably dehydrated but now that you're awake I can have it removed."**

**        He managed a few sips of the cool water before handing back the glass.  "What time is it?'**

**         "It's almost ****midnight****.  Someone will be in to check on you in a few hours.  Meanwhile get some rest," Susan answered.**

**        "So, I'll be able to 'face the music' in the morning?" Luka asked."The firing squad is more like it.  Romano and Kerry are out for you blood," Susan commented.**

**        "I don't doubt that," Luka replied.  He sighed and lay back down, closing his eyes. Susan watched him for a few minutes before leaving the exam room. **


End file.
